The Creator Failes Safe
by hogwertghost
Summary: We all know that the Creator (GOD) looks out for us . Why not for Harry and Hermione? When the creator steps in to right a wrong we can feel his love for us .Harry and Hermione fight the most evil one of are time with his blessing.I do not own harry potter but think this is better.


The Creators Failsafe

Harry was watching the train pull out. Thinking about his first trip to Hogwarts. When out the corner of his eye. There was a flash of green. And he was forced back to the wall on the platform. When he opened his eyes all he seen was people lying on the ground. He knew that someone had set off a AK Grenade. As he looked around he seen movement off to the right .It was Hermione how had she served. He knew he did as master of death. But how had she served the attack.

Walking over to her. He could see she knew what had happened. We need to get some people down here Harry said. Just as they were leaving everything went white. And out walked a man in white robs. They seem to know him but could not remember were from. As he walked up to them he said. I think it safe to say you have a lot of question that needs answers.

Frist let me say that I am the CREATOR of all thing or more comely known as GOD. And you at one time were the first 's I made. That makes you Adam and Eva. Now let me tell you what happened since you did not soul bond as you should have had. And Harry being master of death. This is what kept you both alive and kept the death angel from winning all these souls. He has interfered with your lives from day one. Did you ever wonder? Why Rose had green eyes or why her blood was special. It was because they used a love potion on you both. And then when they could not have kids of their own. They took from each of you what they needed to have kids. All five kids are yours. You are both mum and dad to them. Neither of you have ever intercourse. They just put fake memories in to make you think you did. Harry just shook his head this was better than what he thought had happen.

Hermione just look at Harry and could see he knew something. She asks him if he knew about this he said. Not that they had stolen part of them or that they were under a love potion or about the fake memories. Just that rose might have been his .And he thought that when they went under cover and pose as man and wife that they might have went too far and when they came back they had their memories removed. He looked in too her eyes and told her that he love her with all his heart and soul. She look at him and smiled she had thought the same thing and did not went to say anything and make others think badly of them. They looked at the creator and ask. What can we do now?

First I'm going to send you back in time so you can soul bond as early possible. And I'm going to let you keep all of your memories. To help you with the task you have to do. I think sending you back to your first year at school would be best. Harry looks at Hermione and say. The first thing I went to do when I see you is to give you a kiss. Hermione just smile and said same here. As they were looking at each other they started to glow. And then they found themselves watching Sirius black fly a way .Harry looks at Hermione and say we are not in first year. We need to get to the hospital wing fast and grabs Hermione's hand and Trans phase locate them to the wing .Keeping them invisible they see the headmaster walk in and Harry quickly case a sleeping spell on Ron .They watch as the headmaster tell them about saving Sirius and buckwheat . Then they watch themselves disappear as before. Harry quickly copies the time turner and places it around their necks. Just as he makes them visible.

He looks at her and they talked with their eyes like they always did. Not wanting to wake Ron as they had yet to make a plane. The door burst open and in comes the minister of magic and Professor Snape and McGonagall follow by the Headmaster. Snape starts to yell that Potter helped Sirius get a way. Harry says that they did not. And Snape points to the time turner .Harry say that it doesn't work. As Professor Dum-as-a-door waves his wand and says that the magic is gone from the turner. Snape and the minister leaves with the Headmaster and Harry ask Professor McGonagall if he talk to her. And ask her if he could drop divination and take Arithmancy and Anaient Runes. She told him that he would have to take a test to see if he could take the same year as the rest of his year. He says that would be fine he just tired of having his death predicted every year. She just gives a small nod and leaves.

Harry takes Hermione to the room of requirement to talk.


End file.
